


Cocksure

by cairistiona13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Era, Dirty Talk, Humour, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairistiona13/pseuds/cairistiona13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo spanks Joonmyun with a balloon on a live stage. Joonmyun gets hard. Kyungsoo will never let him live this down. Cue Jongin to the rescue. Well, I <i>say</i> rescue.<br/>Short version: Joonmyun comes a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocksure

**Author's Note:**

> “This looks like a fanfic,” is forever my downfall. I’d say I’ll never say it again, but we all know that’s a lie.

It started when Joonmyun let Kyungsoo pull him down, bottom out, almost bowing, when they were onstage and spank him once with a balloon.

Just a little thing to start something like this.

The problem is that when it had happened, despite the fact it was just a balloon, Joonmyun’s brain had understood it as something else and there had been the minutest of contractions in his trousers.

This had, understandably, horrified and frightened Joonmyun, who had quickly thought of whatever he could to avoid getting noticeably hard onstage. His grandmother. A chair leg. Kim Youngmin. It took a surprising amount of focus for it to ease, and everything was back to normal.

Except it wasn’t.

Kyungsoo corners him in his room later that night, when Jongin and Jongdae are still in front of the television, watching something undoubtedly terrible. Joonmyun is trapped in there with him, as he stands in front of the doorway.

“So,” he begins brusquely, not beating around the bush, “you got hard today.”

Joonmyun twitches. He can’t believe this conversation is actually happening. He doesn’t deign to reply, just folds his arms before him and waits for Kyungsoo to continue.

“The members and I were getting worried. We know you have a dick, but we don’t think it’s seen any action for a long time.”

This is very true, but not as nice an observation as Kyungsoo might think. Joonmyun has his reasons.

“And as we all know, the fans are wrong about you dating Krystal-sunbae,” Kyungsoo continues. “I don’t think you’ve had a girlfriend in years?”

Joonmyun shakes his head. He hasn’t had one since his second year of training, when Yifan and Jongin had joined SM.

“Joonmyun-hyung, you really need to jerk off regularly. It’s not healthy to go so long without. And I know you haven’t because you shower with Tao, and Jongin and Jongdae would have told us if you did here at night because they’re enormous gossips. You don’t even get turned on when Baekhyun plays his sex simulators and Chanyeol watches bad pornos loudly when we should be sleeping. I think almost everyone else does.”

Joonmyun had trained himself back when he was a trainee; how not to get hard, how not to show when he was hard, how to find nothing sexy. It was something he’d had to do to survive.

And, as such, it’s been nearly as long since he last got off.

Sure; sometimes there are accidents, as is bound to happen when you don’t service yourself in years. Sometimes he wakes up like he did as a young teenager; finding the bedding soiled. He knows it’s just hormones so he’s not worried about his roommates hearing any dreams. He’s more worried that they might find it strange when they wake up to find his bedding’s changed colour.

He keeps multiple sets of the same bedding around just in case, and hides the dirty sheets amidst their washing, to do later.

But the fact of the matter is it’s been a long time since he last got off, which is why getting hard onstage is such a big thing.

The rest of the members do it, and they all know it. Like Kyungsoo said, Baekhyun likes sex simulators, playing games with girls moaning loudly, and gets himself off at the same time. Same with Chanyeol and his porn. Kyungsoo, himself, does it in the shower, when he gets time to shower alone.

Jongin, he’d learnt one day when everyone was out and he’d just come in from a solo schedule, doesn’t need any assistance. He likes to lie on his bed and stroke himself with long, quick pulls.

Joonmyun had stood in the doorway for a moment, eyes transfixed on Jongin’s dick, thick and pink in his hand. He watched as he smeared pre-come around the tip.

“Want to watch, Hyung?” Jongin’s voice had snapped him out of his reverie.

“Can’t you lock the door?” Joonmyun had replied, forcing a sigh, as he tore his eyes away. “What if the others saw?”

Jongin had just laughed. “It wouldn’t be anything new,” he’d said, and Joonmyun had left.

Joonmyun hadn’t wanted to watch. He’d wanted to help, wrapping his lips around Jongin’s cock and sucking like it was the best dessert he’d ever had, and he hadn’t been able to take that.

He’d had a shower with Zitao shortly afterwards, because, for all his good looks, Zitao calls him _Mummy_ and uses baby-talk with him and he’s _safe_ because Joonmyun will never feel like that for him, not the way he feels for Jongin.

Not the way he’s felt towards Jongin since he was seventeen and not quite understanding these feelings he had for a boy two years his junior, a boy who was just that—a _boy_. A boy who he shouldn’t have liked. It had taken two more years before he’d really understood just how far the feelings had stretched, just how much he likes him.

His feelings have only grown.

And that’s why it’s been easy for him, these years, to not get off—because he knows if he does, if he lets loose, if he gives in, he knows whose name he’ll cry as he comes.

So he does his best to not think about it, dream about it, feel it. He locks it up deep inside him.

“No,” Joonmyun says, finally bringing himself to speak. “But why are you so interested in this?”

“You got hard when I spanked you,” Kyungsoo repeats, as if it’s obvious. “That’s the first sign any of us has had that your dick actually still works.”

Joonmyun frowns, but doesn’t say anything.

“So I thought—clearly you liked it,” Kyungsoo continues, “so I wanted to help you get over this, over your bridge back into healthiness.”

Joonmyun twitches again. There’s something very, _very_ , wrong with this.

And then Kyungsoo says it, just comes out straight with it; “I’m going to help you get off.”

Joonmyun crosses to his bed, collapses onto it and drops his head into his hands all in the same movement. “Fuck me,” he mutters.

“Later,” Kyungsoo says cheerfully, and then pauses. “I mean, not me—but later.”

Joonmyun doesn’t even notice the foreshadowing; he’s too busy feeling sorry for himself that apparently the fact he hasn’t got off in six or so years is important enough to his bandmates that they will actually help him get off.

“First things first,” Kyungsoo begins, extra bossily. “Take off your trousers.”

Joonmyun contemplates arguing, but he’s too drained. It only takes a repeat of the order before he acquiesces, rolling onto his knees and struggling with his belt, frustrated but anticipatory tears gathering at the edge of his eyes. Kyungsoo, taking pity on him, crosses to help, getting the belt and button undone. First the jeans come off, and then his briefs, leaving Joonmyun kneeling on the bed, bare bottom in the air, flaccid cock lying against his thigh.

Kyungsoo moves behind him. “I’m going to start now,” he says. “You’re not allowed to touch yourself.” And almost before he’s finished talking, there’s a hand against his bottom; a sharp sting spreading through to his cock. Joonmyun’s cheeks flush and he ducks his head down into the bed with embarrassment. He feels like a naughty boy, and, rather quite weirdly, he likes it.

Kyungsoo’s hand keeps smacking against his flesh, sometimes on one cheek and sometimes against his thighs, but never in the same exact place twice. “You’re such a naughty boy,” Kyungsoo says, and Joonmyun wonders if he’s enjoying it as well, if he’s getting hard knowing that Joonmyun is, or that he’s able to punish and pleasure one of his best friends in such a way. Even as he wonder this, Joonmyun’s cock throbs as it engorges, swelling with the relief that it’s allowed to do so. Joonmyun is both humiliated and extremely turned on—not necessarily with the fact it’s Kyungsoo doing it; Kyungsoo who is, of course, one of his best friends.

The spanking has been occurring for only a few moments when Joonmyun feels a finger slide up his crack and trace around his hole, and then a hand smacks down right next to it, and Joonmyun releases over the bedding without being touched, tears making their way into the covers. They are not tears of sadness. They are almost tears of relief.

It has been a long time since Joonmyun had last come, and as such he releases more than usual, and it spreads over his stomach where it’s pressed into the bed, leaving sticky residue over his skin. Joonmyun aches to move and clean himself, but then Kyungsoo’s hand comes down again, not allowing him to move.

“No, I didn’t say you could go,” Kyungsoo says, and Joonmyun feels anticipation build up, because Kyungsoo must have something up his sleeve.

Kyungsoo spanks him into hardness once more, Joonmyun’s bottom now beginning to smart in that way that is pain mixed with pleasure, and then he stops quite suddenly.

Joonmyun has been clutching onto the bars of his bed during this second bought, more powerful than the first due to oversensitivity, and he realises a moment later that this was a bad idea when Kyungsoo ties something around one of his wrists, connecting him there.

Joonmyun makes to move his other hand but Kyungsoo is quicker, tying it up as well. Joonmyun feels panic rise—why is he doing this?

Kyungsoo smiles gently at Joonmyun and strokes the back of his head, even though his hair is sweaty and matted to the back of his neck. He doesn’t grimace, even though it must be disgusting. Joonmyun can’t find it in him to distrust Kyungsoo, who would never do anything to him he didn’t want. He always has Joonmyun’s needs in mind. “Don’t worry,” Kyungsoo says, almost kindly, and he gives Joonmyun a kiss on the forehead. “It’ll be fine.”

And then he climbs off the bed and leaves Joonmyun there, half naked, cock curving against his thigh, wrists tied to the bed. Joonmyun hears the door shut and sits there for a moment in silence.

Maybe he is wrong. Maybe Kyungsoo really was doing it to humiliate him?

He doesn’t have to wait long for something to happen.

Joonmyun’s facing away from the door so he doesn’t see who it is when the door opens and shuts once more. “You’re a dick, Kyungsoo,” he says. “Untie your Hyung.”

“But you look so good like this,” a voice that is distinctly not Kyungsoo’s says.

Of all people to see him like this, it has to be Jongin. Joonmyun’s cock twitches visibly.

Jongin moves to where Joonmyun can see him. He’s wearing sweatpants and a tank top, hair messy, and he looks so good it hurts Joonmyun. He ducks his head down as his cheeks heat up.

“Pretty Joonmyun-hyung,” Jongin continues, and Joonmyun raises his head a little to see Jongin run his eyes unabashedly down Joonmyun’s body. “It would be better if you weren’t wearing anything, though.”

Joonmyun’s shirt is sticky with sweat now and has probably gone translucent, but it’s uncomfortable and he thinks Jongin is probably right. Though he feels like he at least has some armour.

“Would you like help?” Jongin asks, and nods down at Joonmyun’s crotch. Joonmyun’s face is probably as red as a tomato now. He can’t believe this is happening.

“Why?” Joonmyun manages to choke out.

Jongin looks surprised at the question. “Well, you seem to be tied up right now,” Jongin says, and then laughs at his own, bad, joke. Joonmyun can’t help the smile he cracks.

“That’s not what I meant,” Joonmyun says. “Why would you help me? Aren’t you straight?”

Jongin laughs. “Joonmyun,” he says, forgoing honorifics like the brat he is, “it’s statistically impossible for all of us to be straight.”

“I thought it was just me,” Joonmyun whispers into the pillow where he’s buried his face, unable to look at him anymore.

“Nope,” Jongin says. “Jongdae will claim he’s straight, though.”

This piques Joonmyun’s interest enough that he lifts his head out of the pillows to look inquisitively at Jongin—or at least he hopes he looks inquisitive because his dick is rather quite heavy and hard now and it’s starting to hurt. “What do you mean?”

“Well, how straight are you if you’ll suck someone else’s dick?” Jongin asks, and shrugs.

Joonmyun has a whirlwind of questions rush through his mind and he can’t catch any of them quick enough before they’re gone, leaving another in their wake.

The only thing he can think properly is, _I’ll suck yours if you’ll let me_.

It doesn’t seem to be the right time to say such a thing, but he manages a shaky, “Whose?”

“Well, I’d think that would be obvious,” Jongin says. “We watch a lot of TV together, don’t we?”

Joonmyun’s face burns once more at the implication that Jongin and Jongdae have had some kind of sex with each other under the euphemism of “watching TV” and that he had never twigged, and also something in his chest burns with the desire for it to be him instead.

“So yeah—would you like my help?” Jongin asks again.

Joonmyun squeezes his eyes shut, feels the throbbing between his legs, and nods.

“What do you want me to do?” Jongin asks, and Joonmyun is so highly strung that he doesn’t think about his answer properly enough, and he doesn’t think about the implications.

“Anything, Jongin, just get me off,” Joonmyun says.

This was his downfall, for a moment later something clicks open, and there’s a squirting noise, and Joonmyun knows full well what sound lubricant makes against skin.

He’s not sure he’s ready for this.

But Jongin’s fingers, wet and warm, are gentle against his hole, and they don’t try to push inside. “Like this?” Jongin asks, and Joonmyun understands—understands Jongin doesn’t want to push him too far. He doesn’t want Joonmyun to get scared in such a vulnerable position. Joonmyun’s known Jongin long enough to know the signs of uncertainty.

“Yeah,” Joonmyun breathes. “Go on.”

Jongin doesn’t immediately push inside. Instead, he teases for a moment longer before pressing in with one long finger.

Joonmyun has never had anything inside him before, and the feeling is bizarre. It stings a little, and it’s worse with the burning from the earlier smacks. Yet it’s nothing like he’s ever felt before, and not in a bad way.

Jongin pulls his finger out and slides it back in, a little quicker, and Joonmyun keens unintentionally. He doesn’t have to see Jongin’s face to know he’s smirking, because he does it again shortly after. Joonmyun begins rocking back towards Jongin almost unconsciously, fucking himself with Jongin’s fingers. He likes it.

Jongin stretches him slowly, taking a while to put in the second finger. His fingers dance over Joonmyun’s prostate and Joonmyun hisses each time, as it constantly brings him closer and closer, until, three fingers deep, he comes all over himself, far less come this time.

Jongin doesn’t let up with his fingers and Joonmyun feels tears burn in his eyes once again from the oversensitivity. Coming twice in less than thirty minutes was not on his plan for the day.

It takes longer this time for his cock to harden, so Jongin helps him along. He moves in front of Joonmyun and slides his fingers back inside with a gross _squelch_ , Joonmyun’s body taking them much easier now.

Then he licks at the tip of Joonmyun’s flaccid cock, licking the drying come, before leaning down to flick his tongue against Joonmyun’s balls, and Joonmyun’s eyes almost roll into the back of his head. Instead, he gasps out loud.

Jongin sucks the tip of Joonmyun’s dick into his mouth and the sensations are no match for Joonmyun, who is trying extremely hard not to buck into Jongin’s mouth and fuck that warm cavern. He finds it a commendable effort.

Soon he’s up once more, ready for action once again.

Jongin lets go of his cock with a wet _pop_ and rubs at Joonmyun’s prostate.

“I’ll give you sex like you’ve never had before,” he says in an extremely cocksure way, and crooks his fingers again.

Joonmyun doesn’t want to burst his bubble, but clearly something shows on his face, because a moment later he pulls his fingers out and rests his hands on his knees.

“No way, Hyung,” he says. “No fucking way.”

Joonmyun can feel his ears go pink as he blushes.

“You’re a _virgin_?”

 _Of course I’m a virgin,_ Joonmyun thinks. _I’ve wanted you to fuck me for five years._

And then promptly realises that it wasn’t in his head when Jongin smirks. “We’re getting there,” he says, “don’t you worry. I’ll make up for lost time.” He punctuates it was a smack against Joonmyun’s raw bottom and Joonmyun would smack him right back if he had use of his hands.

“Untie me,” Joonmyun almost begs.

“Not yet,” Jongin says, “but I will.” And then, as if he thinks Joonmyun won’t believe him, he leans in to press a kiss against Joonmyun’s cheek, just brushing the edge of his mouth. The jolt rushes through Joonmyun, culminating in another solid cock twitch.

Joonmyun thinks his whole _body_ might be flushed now, but that’s okay because Jongin is now also blushing. It’s really cute on him. He looks so young and so bashful.

“Are—are kisses okay?” Jongin asks shyly, and Joonmyun doesn’t hesitate to nod.

Jongin smiles and then presses his lips to Joonmyun’s, chaste and kind despite the current situation. Joonmyun wants to pull him back when it ends, but he still has no hands.

“Have you done this before?” Joonmyun finally asks, just as Jongin moves behind him and runs his hand over Joonmyun’s bottom.

“Yeah,” Jongin says, “both ways. I’ll make it good for you.” There’s the sound of a condom packet opening, which both terrifies and relieves Joonmyun at once, and then lube slicking over something. A moment later, there’s an unobtrusive pressure against Joonmyun’s hole, asking for entrance. “Okay?”

Joonmyun is more than okay, he’s rather _extremely_ needy by this point. He doesn’t deign to give a vocal answer, instead he wiggles his bottom against the pressure, almost trying to impale himself on Jongin’s cock.

Jongin clearly takes it as intended as a moment later he breaches the first ring of muscle.

It burns a whole lot more than the fingers had, filling out a lot more of the space, and tears of pain prick at the corners of his eyes, but at the same time Joonmyun wants this, has wanted this for a long time. He tries to relax his body, and Jongin sinks in slowly, inch by inch, until he’s fully seated. Joonmyun feels this strange kind of fullness he’s never felt before. He wriggles a little, just to feel Jongin inside him a little better.

It takes him a moment to get used to it, even so, before he makes a noise of confirmation and Jongin pulls almost all the way out before thrusting back in, and Joonmyun realises why he’s still tied to the bed because if he wasn’t, he’d probably have fallen off the bed already. Jongin is powerful whilst still being gentle, and it’s so unbelievably good when he brushes against Joonmyun’s prostate that Joonmyun can’t hide his moans like he’s been this whole time; choking on them as he tries to hide what’s happening in the room, even though Kyungsoo’s probably already told everyone that Joonmyun is almost certainly being fucked right now.

And then Jongin reaches around Joonmyun and tugs the ties loose and Joonmyun does fall, straight into his pillows. Jongin pulls out, leaving Joonmyun with a strange, empty feeling, and then gently turns Joonmyun around, pulling him up into his lap. “Let’s do something different,” he says, moving against the wall, and then rubs his cock against Joonmyun.

Joonmyun takes the hint almost immediately, although he’s never done this before, and takes hold of Jongin’s cock, feeling it throb in his hand, and guides it to his entrance, sliding it inside himself once more.

It’s hard in this position, Joonmyun using Jongin’s shoulders to leverage himself up so he can drop back down so that Jongin is fully inside him again. Jongin helps, one hand on Joonmyun’s hip to help lift and guide him to meet his upwards thrusts, but basically Joonmyun is the one setting the pace, which he quite enjoys, despite the effort involved.

After what seems like an age of slow bouncing, Joonmyun comes a third time, a dry orgasm due to lack of any come left in his body. Jongin lifts him off his cock carefully, resting him in his lap as he quakes, exhausted. He rests against Jongin’s chest, chin on his shoulder, as Jongin almost frantically jerks himself off, ripping the condom off as he comes all over Joonmyun’s shirt. Joonmyun wrinkles his nose a little but says nothing, just snuggling in further.

They sit there for some moments, Joonmyun beginning to drift off, and then Jongin turns to face him, nudging him with his nose until he opens his eyes.

“You know that you don’t have to punish yourself because of your sexual orientation, right?” he asks, strangely deep for a post-coital conversation. “I’ll be here for you, especially for if you need someone to get you off.” He winks. “I can’t imagine what it was like for you; going so many years without jerking off.”

Joonmyun shrugs, burying his nose into the crook of Jongin’s neck. “I just did it. It was for the best.”

“Clearly not,” Jongin says. “You got hard onstage.”

“It won’t happen again,” Joonmyun says.

“You’re right it won’t,” Jongin replies, “because we’re going to pencil regular sex into your calendar.”

Joonmyun bristles at the easy way Jongin is talking. “Are you sure you have room in yours what with Jongdae?” he snaps.

Jongin presses his lips to Joonmyun’s quickly. “Don’t worry about him, he’s history,” he says, and then adds, almost nervously, “—if you’ll have me.”

“Of course,” Joonmyun says. He can’t think of any other words that need to be said.

This day seems to have gone rather well, after all.

Joonmyun expects that tomorrow everyone will tease him about this, about not getting off for seven years because he was fantasising about a friend, but right now all he wants to do is go to sleep in Jongin’s arms, so he does, and puts off worries about tomorrow for later.

**Author's Note:**

> Shanti & Adele: http://ww3.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/67b212b7gw1ec9wx26g2vg206t050hdt.gif  
> Me: This looks like a fanfic.  
> Adele: Are you writing it? Shanti, make her write it.  
> Shanti: Yes, I need this!  
> Me: /cries for all eternity


End file.
